The aim of this project is to develop information on and insight into the molecular mechanisms by which cell membranes generate signals, i.e., the nervous impulse. Studies are aimed at further elucidation of the way in which the gating machinery for the sodium, and also the potassium, channel is organized utilizing the methods of relaxation kinetics on internally perfused, voltage clamped giant axons. In addition, studies will be carried out on the nature of the process by which ions traverse cell membranes, by observing the selectivity properties of both the sodium and potassium channels.